


It's too Early

by beautiful_tendencies



Series: Fluff [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other, Short, Steve Feels, ambiguous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_tendencies/pseuds/beautiful_tendencies
Summary: The sun decided to wake them up, but Y/N would rather they stay in bed, at least a little bit longer.





	It's too Early

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble I've written in a while so I'm sorry if it's terrible. I didn't spend a lot of time on it because I really wanted people to read it. I want to write more so I have a list of what I'll be doing and I'll try to post every day. I'll do my best, at least.

The sun was slowly rising into the sky. Dawn was beautiful for those awake to witness it, however, the light that shines in through a partially open curtain was not something of beauty. The light was shining in the direction of Y/N’s face, which was certainly not a pleasant way to wake up. A soft groan passed through their lips, their head turning in the other direction to face their lover. Neither of their eyes opened, but they moved closer to one another until there was almost no space between the two.

It probably wasn’t the best idea because now the light was shining directly into the eyes of Steve. He groaned, his arm coming up to cover his eyes. He then turned around, leaving Y/N to spoon him, which is exactly what they did. Cuddling up to his back, Y/N hummed in contentment before he started to shuffle, getting ready to get out of bed. 

“No,” Y/N said, pulling him back towards their body. The grip wasn’t very tight, but it held authority, letting Steve know that they didn’t plan to let loose. 

“We should really get up now,” Steve responded, but Y/N didn’t listen. They shook their head, though Steve couldn’t see, but could feel the bed shake. “It’s almost seven o’clock. We need to get ready for the day.”

“Seven o’clock? Are you crazy? It’s too early to get out of bed.” A chuckle came from Steve as he moved out of Y/N’s grip, sitting up on the bed and putting on a pair of slippers before walking towards the closet to grab some clothes. A shake of the head was really all Y/N could offer. Seven o’clock and he wants to get ready for the day? It’s way too early. 

Noticing Y/N hadn’t gotten up Steve left his clothes he had picked up atop the dresser. He quickly went to the bathroom, because sometimes you just can’t hold it, and then he returned back to the bed, where Y/N lay, eyes closed and breathing steady. It looked like they had already fallen back asleep. A small chuckle escaped the man as he went to the window, closed the curtain completely and then laid down beside his lover. 

“I thought you had to get ready,” their voice was tired, on the verge of falling asleep. It was rather cute, he thought.

“I decided that they could probably live without me for a few more hours. I can do some extra training later if I really need too,” Steve told Y/N, pulling them close. He left a kiss on their neck before they snuggled together and fell back asleep.


End file.
